ThunderCats Season 5
by kman134
Summary: A continuation to the OS. Setting four years after Book of Omens, the ThunderCats are now happy to see their lord, Lion-O, out of the Book but their happiness comes to an end when an old enemy returns. Lion-OXCheetara, TygraXPumyra, and BengaliXWilykit
1. Lion-O's Return Episode 1 Part 1

**Episode 1; part 1:**

**Lion-O's Return**

Four years have passed, four years of peace and harmony on both Third-Earth and New Thundera, but there was still disharmony in Cat's Lair. For the past four years, many of the ThunderCats stared at the Book of Omens, hoping for Lion-O to return. Sadly, there was no response and some have started to lose hope.

"Wilykat, where are you going!?" said a 19-year-old Wilykit, following her brother as he walks out of the Council Chambers. Wilykat responds, "I'm done, Kit, I...am...done! I'm sick of starring at that...Book, every week, waiting for a sign that Lion-O will return, but he won't and you know why!? Because he's dead!"

Wilykit couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Wilykat say such things? Wilykit stopped her brother, placing a hand on his right shoulder, "It's not true, Lion-O is still alive and is still in the Book of Omens! We just have to have..."

"...What, faith! Well, it seems like every ThunderCat has it, except for me!" Wilykat interrupted his sister, shrugging her hand off his shoulder. Just like that, Wilykit backed away from her brother, watching him walked down the hall to their room.

Wilykit returned to the council chamber, angry at what her brother just said. Leaning against the wall, Panthro overheard the twins and from seeing the angry expression on Wilykit's face, he thought, 'First Bengali, now Wilykat. Who's next?"

Cheetara sat in her chair at the table, staring at the Book of Omens with such sad eyes. She missed him and his kind smile. It looked liked she was about to cry. Lynx-O could sense Cheetara's feelings of sadness, placing a hand on hers. "It'll be all right, Cheetara. We mustn't give up hope."

"But...but what if Wilykat's right? What if Lion-O is dead?" Cheetara retorted with a tear running down her cheek. Shocked, Wilykit and Panthro turned their attention to Cheetara. This was the first time they ever saw her about to cry. She continued, "I can't stand the thought of him dead and if he's dead, then that means Mumm-Ra had won and we lost!"

"Not true, Lion-O is still alive in the Book but the fight between him and Mumm-Ra continues," What Lynx-O said made Cheetara feel a little bit better but she was still worried. Worried if Lion-O was winning.

"Well, it's getting late. We'll have to do this another time," said Panthro. He was right, it was getting late. One by one, everyone started walking out of the Council Chamber and to their rooms. Cheetara, on the other hand, stayed for a little while with Panthro asking her, "Are you coming?"

She responds, "I will, in a little bit." as Panthro left, Cheetara stood up, holding the Book of Omens and kisses the cover, whispering with a frown on her face, "I hope you're safe, Lion-O."

After she placed the Book back on the table, Cheetara turns off the lights and walks out of the Council Chamber, hearing the door close behind her.

oooooo

Bengali sat in the mouth of Cat's Lair, staring at the night sky of New Thundera, watching how beautiful they were. 22-years-old and now the royal blacksmith of Thundera, Bengali dream had come true. Going through his mind were thoughts of doubt, thinking, 'This is stupid. Am I going to spend the rest of my life staring at that stupid book, waiting for some miracle that Lion-O is still alive in there?'

"Still doubting it, huh?" said a familiar voice. "You know, Wilykat just did the same thing as you did."

"And what would that be, Kit?" Bengali questioned. He didn't turn his head around to know it was her.

"You've given up hope...hope that Lion-O is still alive in the Book," she announced, crawling behind the white tiger and placing her arms around his neck. "Bengali, we have known each other for four years, hell, we have been dating for three months, and you have still been the same hot headed tiger you've always been."

"And you've always been the same trouble maker I've known," he countered. Bengali felt Wilykit's lips pressed against his right cheek. He smiled and said, "Yet, I'm okay with that. So is Cheetara okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, for the pass four years, I keep seeing Cheetara getting sadder every time we monitor the Book. Do you think she and Lion-O had that kind of 'relationship'?"

"Actually, I did think so but, besides being friends, they didn't have any kind of relationship; however, I did notice how depressed she's becoming."

After their little chat, Bengali and Wilykit both stood up and walked down from the Cat's Lairs' mouth to the hallway where Bengali asks, "So where are we going?"

Wilykit guided Bengali down the hall and soon replied with a sly grin, "Your room, of course." The white tiger grinned. The two walks into their room and closed the door behind them. You would think they should have left a 'Do not Disturb' sign on the front.

oooooo

3-hours-later, during the middle of the night, something was happening in the Council Chamber, or should I say something was happening with the Book of Omens. The Book started to float in the air, flashing multicolor lights from its keyhole and, after that, something came out.

Alarms roaring, every ThunderCat was now wide away, including the young couple, Bengali and Wilykit. Getting out of bed, the two started putting their clothes on; Bengali puts his pants on, first, then his shirt on, second, while Kit puts her dress on over her bare breasts. They' all ran down the hallway, following the source of the sound. It was coming from the control room. As they ran into the control room, they spot a silhouette, pressing a few buttons on the panel and turning the alarms off.

Panthro spoke to the Silhouette, shouting in anger at the intruder, "Alright, who are you and how do you know the codes to the alarm!?" But when the silhouette activated the lights, a big surprise was shown on everyone's face as to who it was.

"I-it can't be," muttered Cheetara. "Lion-O!?"

Yep, the king was back, everyone. Lion-O was finally out of the Book of Omens but with serious casualties. His clothing was covered in rips and tares, his right arm had a scar with blood raining down, and his right eye was black and blue. He waved his left hand at everyone and said with a painful smile, "hey, guys, it's been a while."

Jaws dropped, Wilykat and Bengali turned their attention to each other, then back to Lion-O. Wilykit looked at her brother with a big smirk on her face. He always hated that smirk.

"Don't say it!" Wilykat exclaimed while pointing at his sister.

Happy to see their old friend, Panthro, Bengali, and Lynx-O walked up Lion-O and celebrated by patting their lord on the back and laughing in glee, but they soon grabbed him after he passed out from exhaustion and, possibly, blood lost.

"Lion-O!" Cheetara ran by her king's side, grabbing his arm and helping him up. "We gotta take him to the infirmary!"

While unconscious, Lion-O smiled, happy to be home after all these years and happy to be surrounded by his friends.


	2. Lion-O's Return Episode 1 Part 2

**Episode 1; Part 2:**

**Lion-O's Return**

"Guys, I'm okay!" Lion-O remarked, watching the medic, Ocelana, wrapping bandages on his right arm.

The ocelot replied, "Hold still. I can't put these bandages on if you keep moving."

In the infirmary, Panthro, Cheetara, and Lynx-O stood in front of Lion-O, waiting for the medic to finish. Cheetara had her arms crossed, gripping her hands as she watched another female touch her king. Jealousy struck the cheetah like lightning striking a tree.

Panthro comments, "We know you're okay, but we want you to recover from those injuries." Cheetara adds, unfolding her arms, "Panthro's right, Lion-O, you need to recover from your injuries. You can't just walk around looking like that."

Lynx-O stood, rubbing his beard and contemplated on the matter. He finally spoke, "What is more important, my friends, is that Lion-O, our lord, has return and once he recovers, he will lead the ThunderCats, once again."

Panthro and Cheetara turned their attention to the old lynx and smiled. Like everyone, the two were happy to have Lion-O back. Standing up, Lion-O stretches, saying, "if you need me, I'll be in my room," and walks out of the infirmary. Cheetara, quickly, acted. Running to his side, the cheetah suggests to the lion, "Wait, Lion-O, let me walk with you," in which, Lion-O responds with his cheeks glowing red, replying, "O-okay then."

As they left the infirmary, Panthro and Lynx-O discussed about Lion-O. Panthro turns and says to Lynx-O, "So, what do you think? Did you sense it, too?"

"Indeed, Panthro, I sense something in Lion-O, something dark; something...familiar, but I do not believe he realizes it, yet."

"Then we better keep a good eye on him, that is, until the darkness within him reveals itself," they both nodded their heads in agreement, walking out of the infirmary, as well, and heading to the Council Chamber.

oooooo

They walked down the hallway, sharing conversations of what happened in the Book of Omens and what happened in the past four years. Lion-O noticed how Cheetara's hair had outgrown to her waist.

"So, you grew your hair out. It looks good on you," Lion-O commented, blushing and avoiding eye-contact with Cheetara.

Cheetara blushed, as well, moving her bang away from her right eye. Hearing Lion-O's comment had just made her day. She smiled, saying "thank you" to Lion-O and continued their conversation.

"So where's Tygra and Pumyra? I haven't seen them, yet."

"Tygra and Pumyra are still on Third-Earth, taking care of the other Cats Lair. We spoke to them 2-days-ago and we're planning on telling them about your return."

"Now that would be great. I haven't seen Tygra and Pumyra in awhile. I wonder how they changed? I, also, noticed two new ThunderCats."

"Actually...That's Wilykit and Kat." Lion-O's jaw suddenly drops from hearing that. How could those two be the Thunderkittens? Wilykat was now a handsome, grown man and Wilykit...well, Wilykit had grown to be a beautiful woman. "You're joking, right?" Lion-O asked.

"Nope, and the shocking part is that Wilykit and Bengali are dating," Cheetara remarked. Now hearing that actually rocked Lion-O's world. She noticed Lion-O's shocked expression and continued with "I know, I'm still wondering how those two got together."

Finally, they made it to his room where Lion-O noticed someone else was missing. "Cheetara, where's Snarf?"

"Don't worry about him, he went back to the Planet of the Snarfs as Ambassador to Thundera with Snarfer. He's actually happy there and, on occasions, he does visit."

Lion-O barely paid attention because something caught his eye. Cheetara thought he hadn't changed but she soon noticed something different about the young lord. He, somewhat, stared at her cleavage. To him, it was odd becoming drawn to her breasts.

Cheetara realized how Lion-O was staring at her breasts and thought it would be fun to tease him, "You know, you can touch them whenever you like."

Stepping back, Lion-O's face started to turn red in embarrassment. Cheetara giggled, which Lion-O responded in realization, "You were just joking, right?"

"Yep, had you going there, didn't I?" she gave the young lord a wink and a nudge. Cheetara and Lion-O opens the door, walking in and examining how everything is exactly the way it was.

"What do you think Lion-O?" asked Cheetara. "We kept it the way you left it."

Alone and secluded, Cheetara wanted to tell him how she feels but she was afraid he wouldn't feel the same way. Lion-O looks at Cheetara, wanting to do the same but was, also, too afraid to tell her.

"I better get going. I have to go check on what Panthro's up to at this time. So I'll see you at dinner?" inquired Cheetara, waiting for Lion-O's response while standing in front of the door.

Lion-O placed a hand over his mane and stared into Cheetara's beautiful eyes. He mumbled as if his life depended on it, "S-sure, I'll be there. I can't wait to see everyone. Well, not everyone since Tygra and Pumyra are on Third-Earth."

Cheetara smiled, seeing how cute Lion-O's embarrassing face was. Opening the door, Cheetara walks out and closes the door behind her. After she left, Lion-O lied done on his bed and stretched. Lion-O was happy to be home. He thought about catching a few Zs before dinner. When Lion-O closed his eyes, he soon began being plagued by dreams of horror or a dark figure, looming over him like a ghost. The Sword of Omens was going crazy, detecting an evil presence in Lion-O's room but there was nothing their. Lion-O recognized who the figure was but he knew it wasn't Jaga. It's essence festered with chaotic evil and destructiveness while Jaga's essence was full of goodness and wisdom. This was something he thought he wouldn't come across, again.

Running down a long hallway, Lion-O ran from this evil silhouette, trying to escape its malicious clutches but then, out of nowhere, an abyss appeared on the ground, swallowing Lion-O and sending him to his doom.

He awakes, looking around his room and seeing nothing. "It...it was just a dream," Lion-O concluded, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Indeed, Lion-O but not all dreams are what they appear to be," Out of thin air, the ghost of Jaga appeared to Lion-O. "It's been awhile, Lion-O."

"Jaga! What are you saying!?"

"I am saying beware, Lion-O, for the dream you have seen was no ordinary dream. Be careful for something of great evil will return and it is up to you to face it, once again." Covering himself with his cape, Jaga soon disappeared into the air in front of Lord of the ThunderCats."

Then a familiar voice appeared on the intercom. It was Cheetara, calling Lion-O and telling him "Dinner's ready."

Lion-O got out of his bed and walked out his room, closing the door behind him and leaving the Sword of Omens, thinking he didn't need it. Heading to the dining room, Lion-O was soon greeted by both Wilykit and Wilykat.

"Lion-O! It's great to see you!" Wilykit exclaims, hugging the lion around his waists. Wilykat adds while padding Lion-O's shoulder with a smile, "Yeah, it's good to have you back."

Happy to see the twins, Lion-O bear hugs the two, saying, "I'm happy to see you guys, too"; however, his strength started crushing them, hearing Wilykat say, "Yeah, but could you put us down. We can't breath" and Wilykit nodding "Mmmhmm." Lion-O didn't realize how strong he was. He released them before he almost killed them and apologized.

Bengali stepped in front of the ThunderCat lord and bowed in front of him. "Lord Lion-O, I am grateful for your return." Bengali spoke, formally but Lion-O didn't like that, placing a hand on the white tiger's shoulder, "Come on, you don't have to be formal with me, old friend. Let's just keep things casual."

"Okay, lor...I mean, Lion-O," he replied while scratching the back of his head. The ThunderCats all sat at the dining table, sharing stories and conversations but they would all ask one question for Lion-O, "How did you escape from the Book of Omens?"

No response. Placing a hand through his red mane, Lion-O tried finding a way to explain, "I...I don't know. All I remembered was fighting Mumm-Ra and the next thing you know it, I right back on New Thundera. The rest is just a big blur."

Their eyes were open from hearing Lion-O's escape. This was a mystery to them and to Lion-O. If he doesn't remember, then how did Lion-O escape? Across the table, Lynx-O pondered what Lion-O said while, nonchalantly, rubbing his beard.

"Ah! It's getting late. Maybe, we should catch this up tomorrow," Lion-O stretched and yawn, getting out of his seat and putting his plate in the sink. "Goodnight everyone," Lion-O waves, leaving the dining room and heading to his chambers.

oooooo

Flying over New Thundera, a Snarf vessel was preparing to land at the front door of Cats Lair. It was a having a hard time maintaining its equilibrium as it kept moving out of control but there was a good reason for that. By the time the vessel landed at the front gate of Cats Lair, it was already morning. The sound of it hitting the ground awoken the ThunderCats—and most of New Thundera—causing many of the ThunderCats to run out and see what was going on.

The vessel opened and out came Snarf. "Lion-O!" he exclaimed, scampering towards the Lord of the ThunderCats and giving him an affectionate hug until he began to nag, "Where have you been!? I've been worried sick! Four years you've been in that book and four years you've made old Snarf worried...Snarf, Snarf!"

"It's good to see you too, Snarf, and I'm sorry for worrying you," Lion-O responded with a smile, holding the elderly Snarf and putting him down on the ground. "But you know, I'm already grown up, Snarf, and I managed to survive in the Book of Omens."

"Yeah, but look at you. You're covered in scars and wounds and you have a black eye..." Snarf was interrupted by Lion-O. "I know, Snarf but it's okay. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Meoww, I guess so."

"Good. Now, let's head back inside and get some breakfast."

The ThunderCats walked back into Cat's Lair. Snarf was nagging Wilykit and Kat for the way they was dressed; Wilykit for wearing a black nightgown with the ThunderCat's insignia that covered her thighs and Wilykat for wearing only a pair of sweat pants. they responded, irritatedly, in unison "Snarf, we're nineteen, we can wear whatever we want. We're kits anymore."

"I know but doesn't it seem a bit inappropriate, Snarf, Snarf?" Snarf asked.

"We've been telling her that for awhile but after telling her the fifth time," Panthro replied, nonchalantly, "We, finally, gave up."

Back inside Cats Lair, the ThunderCats were sitting in the Council Chamber, dressed in their uniforms, to discuss current matters. It was about time to announce the people of New Thundera that Lion-O, the Lord of the ThunderCats, has returned. Snarf objected to that idea, stating, "Lion-O isn't well to rule New Thundera, yet. He still needs time to recover from his injuries."

"Snarf, it's okay," Lion-O reassured Snarf. "Even if I'm injured, I'm still able to lead. You don't have to worry about me, anymore."

Cheetara started staring at Lion-O. She started to sense something in him but couldn't make it out. It was too vague for her Sixth Sense to detect; so she ignored it and continued listening to the arguments.

oooooo

After the meeting, Lion-O returned to his room where he was getting ready. It would be joyous for the people of New Thundera to know their lord has returned but as soon as Lion-O was getting ready, a painful surge appeared throughout his body. He fell to the ground and started hearing a malicious laugh in his head.

"Mumm-Ra!" Lion-O recognized the laughter, letting out a growl of hate. "What are you doing in my head!?"

The evil Mumm-Ra laughed at his naivety, replying with a chuckle, "Why, Lion-O, dn't you remember!? You let me out!" the mummy laughed and mocked the young lord, "You thought it was easy to defeat me? You were wrong for I allowed you to defeat me so that I, Mumm-Ra, could escape from the Book of Omens while residing in your body!"

"What do you want with my body?" Lion-O questioned with a sound of disdain in his voice.

"Simple, cub, I want to use, temporarily, so that I may enter my Black Pyramid and restore my true body and wreak havoc on your world! But, first, I will do some 'evil' to Cats Lair while in your body and I I'll start with...Cheetara!"

Lion-O snapped, yelling straight at Mumm-Ra, "You leave her alone! If you dare touch, I swear to the Gods..."

Cutting him off, Mumm-Ra, finally, took over his body. Lion-O's eyes became dark and he lost the will power to resist Mumm-Ra's control, "No, Lion-O, it won't be I who will touch her but it will be you."

Mumm-Ra released an evil laugh. It was so evil, it could bring shivers down your spine and straight to your heart.


	3. Lion-O's Return Episode 1 Part 3

**Episode 1; Part 3:**

**Lion-O's Return**

"Panthro to Third-Earth; Panthro to Third-Earth; come in, Third-Earth." Inside the control room, Panthro was trying to reach Cats Lair on Third-Earth, hoping to contact Tygra and Pumyra, and tell them the good news. It was a shame that Third-Earth's sun was going through its annual solar flair, disrupting the signal and bringing only static on the screen. "Tygra, Pumyra, can you read me!?"

"Yes, we read you loud and clear, Panthro," the one to respond was none other than Tygra. The telescreen became clear, showing the tiger face. Pumyra stood behind the tiger, placing a hand on his left shoulder, saying: "What's up?"

Panthro gave Tygra the good news, "You won't believe it if I told you but Lion-O is back."

"What!?" Tygra was surprised, but of course he would be. Pumyra was stunned, as well. Then they both smiled and were happy to hear such good news. "Lion-O is here with you? Out of the Book of Omens? By the Gods of Thundera, that's fantastic!"

"Yes and I want you and Pumyra to come up here on New Thundera to give a personal hello," Panthro replied as he kept pressing buttons to keep the telescreen clear. "I'm sure everyone, including Lion-O, would be glad to see you two, again."

You could, barely, see it but Tygra was chuckling with Pumyra smiling, "Well, it's better than staying here and doing nothing. We haven't had a single Mutant, or Lunatak assualt in days and do not believe we'll have one in a while."

"Wait, the Mutants or the Lunataks haven't attacked in days?" inquired Panthro.

"Nope. Ever since Mumm-Ra disappeared into the Book of Omens with Lion-O, the Mutants and the Lunataks have been fighting to see who dominates over who," Pumyra explains, waving her hand nonchalantly.

"So that explains why they haven't attacked New Thundera in a while," Panthro remarks.

Tygra and Pumyra signed off, confirming to Panthro that they'll be on New Thundera in a few hours. The others were going to be happy to see their old friends back from Third-Earth.

oooooo

Cheetara was her room, sitting in front of the mirror and brushing her hair. Smiling and brushing, she kept thinking about Lion-O, but not in that kind of sense. She thought about the dark she felt in Lion-O. She would do anything to protect him.

Suddenly, the door slid open, startling the cheetah. She turned and saw who it was. It was Lion-O. He stood in front of Cheetara's door like a statue. "Lion-O, you scared me!" she responded with relief. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Yes, there is," As Lion-O entered her room, he shut the door behind him and walk towards Cheetara. "I would like to discuss a private matter with you, Cheetara."

Cheetara stood up in front of Lion-O and asks, "What is it, Lion-O?"

Then, all of a sudden, Lion-O grabs her by the arms and presses his lips against the cheetahs'. She was surprised by the action but was, also, enjoying it, even her cheeks turned red; however, after he kissed her, Lion-O through Cheetara onto the bed and pinned her by the arms to prevent her from escaping, or fighting back.

"L-Lion-O, what's gotten into you!?" she pleaded. A malicious grin formed on Lion-O's face, grabbing the upper part of Cheetara's leotard and, forcibly, tore it off, revealing her well-formed mounds.

Who was this person? This wasn't Lion-O; it was an imposter. The real Lion-O wouldn't do something so horrible, like this, to Cheetara.

She saw into Lion-O's eyes, noticing how dark they were, and through them, she saw a familiar figure. 'Mumm-Ra!' Cheetara thought, shocked that the most evil being of Third-Earth and New Thundera would survive and possess her Lord.

As Lion-O stared at the cheetah's face while touching her firm breasts, he could see a tear running down her left cheek. Soon more tears ran down her cheeks and seeing those tears brought the old Lion-O back.

"Cheetara, what have I done," Lion-O removed his hands from the cheetah and stepped back, slowly. "I-I'm sorry, it wasn't me." he left her room, running down the corridor with Cheetara yelling, "Lion-O!" with her arm extended.

Panthro saw Lion-O pass by him as he and Wilykat walked into Cheetara's room. He then asks while looking at Lion-O, "Hey, Cheetara, is anything wrong? I saw Lion-O..." Panthro turned his attention to the cheetah but was shocked while Wilykat looked away, blushing. "...What the hell happened to you!?"

Cheetara covered the upper part of her body with her arms as tears continued flowing from her eyes. Panthro and Wilykat ran to her, covering her with a blanket. She never felt so violated and from the man she...cared for.

"How could Lion-O do this to you!?" Wilykat questioned, furiously.

"Wilykat, that wasn't Lion-O. Well, it is but, not anymore," Cheetara corrected the young wildcat. "When I looked into his eyes, I saw the essence of Mumm-Ra, controlling him and making him do things to me."

Cheetara started to cry, covering her eyes with her hands, feeling ashamed of not seeing it coming. Panthro placed a hand on her shoulder. Nodding his head, Panthro gave Cheetara a comforting smile, responded, " Don't worry, Cheetara. We'll get Lion-O back. He's a tough kid; I think he's fighting Mumm-Ras' control."

A smile was the response she gave Panthro. Knowing he would keep his word, she volunteered to help find Lion-O.

"No way, it's too dangerous. You, nearly, got hurt," Panthro denied Cheetara's request.

Cheetara stood up off the ground; still holding the blanket to cover herslef. She then argued with the panther, "But, Panthro, the real Lion-O would never harm me. I know because I saw how he reacted from what he was doing to me." she looked away and turned her attention to the window. "If it's Mumm-Ra, then we know where he's going."

oooooo

Lion-O ran out of Cats Lair, out of the settlement, and into the badlands, where he wandered for five hours, without stopping to eat or drink. The sands blew against his face, making it hard for Lion-O to see where he was going. Along the way, Lion-O kept arguing with the demon priest.

"You'll never win, Mumm-Ra! The ThunderCats will triumph over your evil!"

Mumm-Ra laughed as he formed a crooked grin on Lion-O's face. "Not for long, Lion-O. Once I enter my Pyramid, I will restore my body..." Mumm-Ra raises Lion-O's right fist in the air, feeling a sense of hubris. "...and, finally, destroy you and your friends and, after I destroy the ThunderCats, I will rule this planet and make all who inhabit it my slaves!"

Lion-O took control of his body, retorting while his hands and knees sank beneath the sands, "As long as our friends are still in the Universe, the Code of Thundera will live on and the ThunderCats will never die!" But Mumm-Ra scoffed at the reply and continued controlling Lion-O's body.

They wandered for miles until they stumbled upon the Black Pyramid. From the site of it, Mumm-Ra let out a loud, maniacal laugh, returning home from four years inside that accursed book and now that step one of his plan was finished, it was on to step two: reviving his body.

oooooo

The ThunderTank roared as it trailed through the badlands. Cheetara sat shotgun with Panthro. Dressed in a replacement leotard, she looked out the window, watching the sand dunes as they pass by.

Panthro tried cheering the cheetah up, telling her "Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay."

Cheetara smiled and thanked the panther until their conversation was interrupted by Snarf, yelling, "How long are we going to get there, Snarf, Snarf!? Lion-O's in trouble and this thing is too slow to get us to him."

Snarf and WilyKat were sitting in the back, waiting for the ThunderTank to arrive at the Black Pyramid. Bengali and Wilykit stayed behind, guarding Cats Lair from any intruder.

"Be patient, Snarf, we'll be there in just a minute," Panthro assured. "The Black Pyramid's not going anywhere."

"Yeah, and neither is Mumm-Ra," Cheetara added, giving a scornful expression from what she had just said.

An hour later, the ThunderTank stopped, facing in front of the Black Pyramid in all its demented existence. Panthro, Cheetara, Wilykat, and Snarf stood out of the ThunderTank and observed the Black Pyramid. They thought they wouldn't come back to such a horrible place but Lion-O is in there and he's in trouble. They' all entered the Pyramid, running to the chamber, knowing that Mumm-Ra is planning something.

oooooo

Mumm-Ra stood at the edge of his cauldron, chanting words—demonic word—as bubbles appeared in the water.

"Lion-O!" A female voice appeared behind the lion. Cheetara and the others faced their possessed lord while his back was turned. They ran towards Lion-O but by the time they reached him, he fell into the cauldron, sinking deep into its water.

Eyes widened, the ThunderCats couldn't believe their eyes. Cheetara fell on her knees and felt a tear fall down her cheek but, suddenly, a silhouetted figure started to rise from the water. Lion-O was okay but he wasn't awake. Cheetara and Panthro ran into the water, grabbed Lion-O, and pulled him out of the cauldron.

Wilykat responded with a shocked expression, "Is he dead?"

"No," Cheetara replied, placing a finger on his neck. "He still has a pulse but he is weak. Mumm-Ra drained too much of his strength bringing him to this gods-forsaken place."

"Meow, Lion-O, it's me, Snarf. I've brought you the Sword of Omens. Please, wake up," Snarf placed the Sword in Lion-O's right hand, hoping that he would wake up from his sleep but it didn't work.

Out of the water, something else appeared, stating, "Wherever evil exists, Mumm-Ra lives! Mumm-Ra lives!" back from the grave, Mumm-Ra, in his ever-living form, flew out of the cauldron and landed on solid ground. Cheetara, Panthro, and Wilykat unsheathed their weapons and were prepared for battle while Snarf ran for cover.

"You'll go high; I'll go low," Panthro ordered the others.

Cheetara and Wilykat charged at the demon priest. Cheetara swung her bo staff at  
Mumm-Ra's head but her attack was blocked and she thrown to the ground. Wilykat fired his plasma-wrist pistol, directly, at the mummy's eyes, hoping to blind him; however, that was proven futile when Mumm-Ra began dodging the wildcat's attack by flying in the air.

"You think your attacks will work on me!" Mumm-Ra laughed, manically, as he flew and struck Wilykat to a wall. "Foolish cats, I have become even more powerful since the last time we battled!" He watched in amusement as Wilykat crawled in agony. "Nothing you can do can destroy Mumm-Ra the Ever-living!"

Now it was Panthro's turn, swinging his nunchucks at Mumm-Ra as he landed on his feet. His nunchucks managed to strike Mumm-Ra right in the face, sending him flying into a pillar but that did not take the demon priest out.

Walking out of the debris, Mumm-Ra trash talked Panthro, stroking his ego in anyway: "What's wrong, Panthro. Have you lost your edge? I thought you were Panthro the Strong but all I see is a weak, little kitten."

That irritated Panthro, making him angry to the point where he charged at Mumm-Ra but that was a frivolous attempt, which ended in Pantho being grabbed by the neck.

Mumm-Ra lifted Panthro up in the air, strangling and, sadistically, laughing at his pain, saying, "My, My, you ThunderCats are ill-prepared. I thought you would put up a fight but I guess I was wrong?"

Suddenly, a beam of lightning struck Mumm-Ra's face, releasing Panthro and sending the mummy falling to the floor. Shot from the Sword of Omens, Lion-O leaned up but, quickly, fell to the floor from lack of energy. Rubbing his neck, Panthro ran to Lion-O and lifted him by the shoulder.

Standing up from the ground, Cheetara rubbed her head and soon heard Panthro ordering her to "Get Wilykat and let's get out of here."

Cheetara, carrying Wilykat princess style, followed Panthro as they ran out of the Black Pyramid, along with Snarf. Hopping into the ThunderTank, they drove back to the capital city with Lion-O sitting in the back, resting and saving his strength. Wilykat was in the same situation and, like Lion-O, needed medical treatment.

oooooo

Hours had passed and it was already night time. Lion-O, slowly, awoke from his slumber, seeing that he is now in his room, lying in his bed. He notices the new bandages on his arms and legs but he, also, notices the bandage on his forehead. He examines, thoroughly, and sees the Sword of Omens and the Clawshield on his nightstand.

Suddenly, the doors slid open with Lion-O, saying, "Cheetara!?"

The female cheetah walks into his room with a smile on her face and with her cheeks bright red. She replies in a soft tone, "I just came to check up on you; to see how you were feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay but the bandages say, otherwise," Lion-O conformed, leaning upward to see Cheetara better. There was something Lion-O felt bad for and he had to let it out. "Look, Cheetara, I'm sorry for what I did to you, or what I almost did to you. I never wanted to hurt you..."

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Cheetara press her index finger against Lion-O's lips, interrupted what he was saying, "...Shhh, you don't have to apologize for anything, Lion-O. I wasn't you who did that; it was Mumm-Ra. You are a kindhearted person and you would never do anything to harm me." Lion-O noticed how Cheetara was leaning closer towards him. "You are the person I trust the most and the person I care the most." Closer and closer, her lips was almost in contact with his, which made the lion blush, also. "I want to be by your side and be more than just your friend." There lips came in contact in a passionate kiss. Lying on his chest, Cheetara felt a spark from Lion-O through his lips. This was no form of gratitude but a confession, a confession of ones feelings.

A relationship has spawned and, hopefully, will grow to become something more.


	4. Episode 2: Darkness Descends

**Episode ****2: **

**Darkness Descends**

12:00PM in the afternoon, the Feliner fell down in the center of Cats Lari. Panthro, the Wilys, Snarf, and Bengali stood to greet their old friends. The cockpit doors started to open with Tygra and Pumyra jumping out and landing on their feet in front of their old friends.

"Ah, it's good to see you, again, Panthro!" Tygra greeted first, sticking his right hand out to be shaken but, instead of a handshake, Panthro gave the tiger a bear hug.

"It's good to see you too, Tygra!"

Noticing Bengali's arm around Wilykit's neck, Pumyra walks up to the couple and says with a smile, "So how long have you two been dating?"

"About three months," Wilykit answered the 25-year-old puma's question. She continued as Bengali removed his arm so that the two girls may talk, watching them walk away to talk in private. "So...are you and Tygra dating, as well?"

Wilykit's teasing brought Pumyra in an uncomfortable position, blushing and turning her attention to the helpless tiger still being bear hugged. Pumyra started twiddling a strand of her hair with her index finger as she continued talking.

"N-no, It's nothing like that! Our relationship is, purely, platonic!" she sighed and closed her eyes for few seconds. "Besides, why would Tygra go out with a girl who's not of the same age, or even close to it." Spending time on Third-Earth with Tygra has really changed her, making her, somewhat, sad and a little lonely. She whispered under her breath, "If I was fifteen years older, about his age, maybe I could have a shot."

"Hmm! What was that!?" Wilykit responded with a sly grin.

"N-nothing!" Pumyra, surprisingly, replied.

oooooo

Opening the curtains, Lion-O stared out the window, taking a deep breath and enjoying the view, smiling while he was in the nude. You could see the 26-year-old lion's manhood exposed but being naked, or slightly naked, was natural for Thunderians in the past. Lion-O's expression changed; his smile morphed into a frown. Knowing that Mumm-Ra has return, it was going to be like old times.

"What are you doing, Lion-O?" the voice of the beautiful, naked cheetah broke Lion-O's train of thought.

He turned his attention to the 28-year-old Cheetara and replied with an affectionate smile, "Nothing, just admiring what a beautiful day it is. Almost as you."

"Come back to bed. It's starting to get very lonely without you."

"Alright then."

Lion-O stumbled back into bed, laying next to Cheetara, cuddling and loving each other. A minute later, the two stopped cuddling and started to mate, again, with Lion-O thrusting his hips as Cheetara lied on her back, hearing nothing but moans of ecstasy. 30-minutes-later, Lion-O and Cheetara got dress and were preparing to head out but not without giving each other a goodbye kiss. Passionate and long, their kiss still gave off a powerful spark.

Walking down the halls, Lion-O and Cheetara entered the Council Chambers and saw all of their friends standing and waiting for their arrival, including Lynx-O. Since Ocelana was not a member of the ThunderCats, she returned to the settlement to mend the sick and injured.

Panthro saw the couple and asked with a curious expression, "Where the blazes were you two?"

They suddenly blushed and had to make up an excuse. "We went out to do some scouting. You know how New Thundera still has a few uncharted regions that haven't been explored," Cheetara replied as best as she could with her excuse. "Yes, and we stopped to see how the Moons of Plun-Darr effected the area we were in but it wasn't as terrible as how the Moons would've made it."

Panthro nodded his head and said with a smile, "Well, at least nothing bad happened to the both of you." Good thing he bought it.

Lion-O was then greeted by Tygra. They shook hands and shared conversations. Mainly, about their health and such.

"Been a long time, Tygra. How are things on Third-Earth?"

"Well, excluding the Mutants and the Lunataks fighting each other, everything's peaceful, yet a little boring."

Standing in front of Pumyra, Cheetara greets the young medic, as well, "It's been awhile, Pumyra."

"Yes, it has, Cheetara," Pumyra replied, having a grin formed on her face. "Lion-O hasn't changed a bit." Pumyra was very observant of the young lord. "Still the same young, strong, and athletic cat I haven't seen in years"

Cheetara started to give Pumyra a jealous glance but that faded away, knowing that the young puma wasn't interested in Lion-O, but to a certain tiger. Their conversations went on until the others began to sit down in their chairs. The meeting had begun.

"You all know why we're having this meeting," said Panthro, looking at all and observing their serious and agreeable facial expressions.

Tygra was the first to respond, "No, I don't know. What is this all about, Panthro?"

"What this is all about is the return of Mumm-Ra," Panthro went straight-to-the-point on the subject. Wilykit, Bengali, Pumyra, and Tygra were surprised and horrified by this information. "Lion-O, Cheetara, Wilykat, Snarf, and I are the only ones who knew about this and thought it would've been best if all ThunderCats knew about this and, in the next hour, we will address this to the populace, including the return of our Lord."

"Are you telling us that the most evil creature in existence has return and you're just telling us this out of the blue!?" Bengali scolded. Angrily, standing up and slamming both his hands onto the surface of the table. "Bengali, calm down. I'm sure they have a reason for telling us this," Wilykit, calmly, assured to him, pating the white tiger on the back with her right hand.

"Yeah, we had a reason and it's to prepare ourselves," Wilykat stated as he started rubbing his own sides. "I mean, I got thrown into a wall and my sides are still in pain because of that."

"Wait, you fought him and didn't call us for reinforcements," Wilykit emphasized, looking at her brother and then turning her attention to Lion-O. "I thought we weren't supposed to keep things from each other."

Soon, a large argument began with each ThunderCat at each others throats. That is, until Lion-O slams his fist at the table. "Enough!" he roared, giving all a stern look. No one has ever seen this side of Lion-O before, including Cheetara. The lion king turns his attention to Wilykit and explains why they didn't tell her or the others: "It's true that we do not keep secrets from each other but it was to protect you. In fact, I am at fault, too. After leaving the book, I brought Mumm-Ra back into this universe and ddn't know, myself, until it was too late." he soon looked at his mate with such sad eyes. "Because of that, I almost endangered the people I care for and, nearly, destroyed all that we had worked on." He stood up and observed the expressions on his friends faces. "All I want is your forgiveness and hope that this will never happen again."

They were not angry with their lord but they were, slightly, shocked. Yet, they still were capable of forgiveness, standing up and padding him on the back. Everyone makes mistakes and it shows that no one is perfect.

oooooo

Dragging his red cloak, Mumm-Ra, in his true form, stood in front of the statue of his beloved pet, Ma-Mutt, waving his left hand and bringing the it to life, saying, "Awaken, my beauty, your master has return from his prison of eternal conflict."

Ma-Mutt flew up and into his master's arms. "Yes, I love you too. As soon as I regain my strength, I will return to Third-Earth and regain control of the Mutants and the Lunataks and with their assistance, I will destroy the ThunderCats, once and for all!"

Letting out a maniacally laugh, he prepared himself for his agenda, placing Ma-Mutt on the ground and returning to his sarcophagus and recharging his powers. It may have been calm for the ThunderCats but it was a calm before the storm and storm is about to appear.


End file.
